Outras Realidades
by Amamiya Usio
Summary: O que aconteceria caso Deidara viesse parar em nosso mundo? Dei x Saku Algumas pontas do filme Encantada.


_Olá pessoas! Talvez vocês nunca me viram por aqui, já que essa é a minha primeira fic de Naruto. Sempre quis escrever uma fic com o meu amado Deidara, mas nunca tinha me batido uma idéia muito boa._

_Espero que vocês gostem, e me desculpem caso o Dei tenha feito algo estranho._

_Até mais!_

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

A chuva não dava trégua há dois dias, deixando a base da Akatsuki com um clima frio e sombrio. Era uma mansão embutida em uma imensa caverna no meio de uma floresta, tinha objetos luxuosos, a maioria roubada ou comprada com dinheiro roubado.

Todos os membros estavam reunidos na sala de estar, com uma expressão mista de tédio e mau-humor, já que tinham sido abandonados pelo líder, que estava de lua-de-mel no caribe com Konan. Deixando apenas algumas missões para seus subordinados concluírem enquanto estava ausente, deve ter sido um recorde já que todas as missões foram concluídas em apenas três dias.

Kisame, Hidan,Zetsu e Kazuku jogavam entediados o vigésimo round de poker, onde o último citado sempre ganhava. Enquanto isso um jovem te cabelos negros que tinha sua face ocultada por uma máscara laranja olhava para as gotas de chuva que caiam no chão, um garoto de madeixas ruivas brincava no chão com suas marionetes, um outro moreno de olhos rubros estava compenetrado em um livro e o único loiro do grupo estava brincando com as bocas de suas palmas, faziam-nas se tocarem e aos poucos dançarem sensualmente. Ele sentia-se bem fazendo isso, além de que já tinha uma certa idade e nunca tinha dado o primeiro beijo.

- Pra onde o líder foi mesmo? – perguntou Tobi.

- Pela vigésima vez, seu retardado. Pro caribe! – respondeu Deidara irritado.

- Me desculpe, Deidara-sempai. – respondeu o outro.

- Deidara, por quê está fazendo suas mãos se beijarem de novo? – perguntou o garoto de cabelos rubros.

- Não é nada, un. – respondeu o loiro corado.

- Por acaso você já deu o primeiro beijo, artista frustrado? – perguntou Kisame.

- Não é da sua conta! – respondeu.

- Hum, então não deu. – concluiu Itachi.

- Também, qual garota iria querer beijar um homem que mais se parece com uma mulher? – continuou Kisame.

Após ouvir isso e sentir-se humilhado, afinal ele era o único que não tinha dado o primeiro beijo. Levantou-se, explodiu uma janela, pulou toda a escada e saiu correndo em direção a floresta.

Após alguns minutos correndo e sentindo o peso de suas roupas dobrarem por estarem molhadas, se deu conta que estava perdido. Tentou voltar e acabou voltando para o mesmo lugar, uma vez, duas e no final concluiu, estava a se perturbar, olhou distraído para os lados e foi então que percebeu uma trilha estava aberta em seu lado direito, tomou seu rumo e depois de andar por horas notou que estava em uma clareira e na sua frente havia um poço abandonado, a chuva havia parado e a mata estava coberta pelo manto da escuridão.Jogou uma pedra dentro do poço e ficou esperando que ela terminasse de cair, porém não obteve resposta. Sem perceber apoiou-se na borda do poço para poder aliviar o peso de seu corpo e começou a admirar as estrelas, como aqueles pingos de luz poderiam brilhar tão forte, mesmo algumas já estarem mortas. Ao ver uma estrela cadente o loiro fez um pedido e quando terminou um vento forte fez com que ele desequilibrasse e caísse dentro do poço.

Sentiu algo quente percorrendo seu corpo, fazendo-o se sentir tão bem. Estava de olhos fechados e não prestou atenção quando terminou de cair dando de cara com o chão. Colocou o dedo sobre o nariz e pode sentir sangue escorrendo dele, estava tão furioso que chutou o chão, abrindo-o. Na verdade, o chão em que se encontrava era a tampa do esgoto de uma cidade do nosso mundo. Atravessou-a e olhou perplexo toda a sua volta, pessoas vestidas estranhamente, algumas correndo, outras pareciam estar atrasadas. Não se agüentou e acabou por gritar:

- QUE RAIOS DE LUGAR É ESSE, UN!?

Enquanto isso seus companheiros estavam preocupados e procurando-o.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_


End file.
